


Caught Fire [vid]

by thingswithwings



Category: Underground (TV)
Genre: Abolition, Blood, Fanvids, Festivids, Friendship, Gen, Guns, Ladies supporting ladies, Rosalee being badass, Slavery, burn it all down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Rosalee and the lives she builds. Streaming and download available.





	Caught Fire [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizkwatsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/gifts).



**Download:** [from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sc8l1bllix96bcc/Caught%20Fire%20by%20thingswithwings.mp4.zip) (126MB, MP4)

Lyrics:

("Steady" by Cold Specks)

Steady, steady steady, steady  
Steady, steady steady, steady  
What will it take for these bones to crack?  
I’ll be the one to bring it on slow 

Swallow a familiar language  
The science of the suitcases  
We have caught fire  
And the night is ours 

Got these minds to hold onto  
Hearts to give away  
I won’t settle for one  
It’s best to just give in 

We have caught fire  
The night is ours  
We have caught fire  
The night is ours

Will you hold on to my mind, sir  
[inaudible lyric, if you know it please tell me]  
Now hold on to your mind, sir  
When you feel it slipping away

We have caught fire  
The night is ours  
We have caught fire  
The night is ours


End file.
